A definite-length dispenser is one which provides a pre-determined measure of tape from a tape roll in a single stroke. The dispenser is operated by a lever arm which causes a tape drum to rotate and feed a precise length of tape onto a feeder wheel, whereupon, the tape segment is lifted upwardly from the wheel and brought into cutting engagement with a corrugated blade. In general, the length of the dispensed tape is equal to the distance traveled by said arm.
One difficulty with known dispensers is the prominent display given to the corrugated blade so that the entire cutting edge including the end segments or terminii, are fully exposed. This cutting edge and terminii are a hazard to the operator because the dispensed tape segment must be gripped at one end while pulling upwardly and this operation often brings the thumb and forefinger into injurious contact with the ends of the blade.
Moreover, the corrugated blade design affords an uneven cut which often results in ragged or frayed edges. This condition is particularly damaging when the tape is comprised of reinforcing fiber strands because a corrugated blade will cause the strands to separate and thus weaken the tape segment.
Also, corrugated blades require an appreciable setup time because the blade must be secured by screws between a cover and a blade clamp and the blade must be centered to ensure an effective cut.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in tape dispensers equipped with corrugated blades.